I am About to Die
by IcecreamRULES
Summary: Regulus contemplates his life before his death. Would anybody remember him in passing? Would anybody care if he died? No, nobody would. Nobody would remember Regulus Arcturus Black, a person who died, believing he made a difference. Sequel to the Death of RAB. Does not need to be read to understand this! Read, Favorite, and Review please!


I am about to die.

I am about to die.

I am about to die.

Regulus Black paced the empty Slytherin Common Room. Kreacher had told him everything about the horcruxes. And now, he was going to go destroy one. It wouldn't kill him, but at least, he would play his part, in the downfall of the Dark Lord's.

I am about to die.

I am about to die.

He still remembered, when he was 4 years old, and had first come in contact with death. It was their old house elf, Skeena, Kreacher's mother. She was an old raggly thing, and Regulus never quite liked her. He preferred Kreacher, to her, because she never opened her mouth to talk, only to say a quiet 'yes sir' or 'yes ma'am' Much unlike Kreacher, who was actually pleasant to hold a conversation with. But still, she was their house elf, and Regulus had an amount of fondness to her. Which was why he was horrified when Mother grabbed a long sword from a rack, and sliced her head off. Regulus sniffled and was unable to keep the tears from his eyes. Mother saw him and yelled at him, one of the only times she ever shouted at him. He had run upstairs to his brother, crying. Sirius had consoled him, but still he could never forget the look on the elf's face as the sword came down.

I am about to die.

I am about to die.

He had many other encounters with death, especially after he became a death eater. He remembered every person he had seen killed. And they were all people, not dirt. They were humans like himself, and it sickened him when he saw them dead. But still, he didn't stop it. He was always a coward.

I am about to die.

I am about to die.

Regulus had never cast the Killing Curse. He never hated anyone enough for it. Bellatrix hated him for it, but let's face it, she hated everything but the Dark Lord. Each person he watched die, made him feel like a sociopath. But he felt for them. He was the youngest of the Death Eaters. Everyone else was recruited once they turned of age. But not him. He was a Black. He was _special._

I am about to die.

I am about to die.

Sometimes he hated his family. When he was a child, he remembered hanging on to his parent's every word. Sirius was his best friend. They would do everything together. Everything. Sirius would tell him his secrets, like what he really felt about his parents. And Regulus listened. He might have loved his parents before, but he listened, and that was all Sirius asked for. They would play together, and laugh together.

I am about to die.

I am about to die.

His father, Orion Black, was an idiot. Oh, he had a brain of course, and he knew how to use it. He was a master in politics, with his silver tongue. But he didn't know his own family. He was out of state when Regulus was born, and didn't even bother to come until after 5 months, when his deal was finalized. He didn't even take the time to apparate over to Grimmauld Place for a few minutes. He never cared, and Regulus wasn't that sad when he went to Azkaban for assaulting a Ministry worker.

I am about to die.

I am about to die.

His mother, Walburga Black, was crazy. She was evil. She abused him and Sirius, when they did the smallest things improperly. She was more after Sirius then him though. He wasn't _interesting._ He was the second son. The one you got married and never saw from again. No, Walburga was much more interested in her heir. She cared about social appearances, and money, more than she cared about blood.

I am about to die.

I am about to die.

Blood. It confused him sometimes. How could some people not share their blood, and still be so close. And how could some people who didn't share blood be so far apart. Like Sirius. Him and his proclaimed band of brothers. They were all only children except for Sirius. Where was he in this band of brothers? He was Sirius's brother. When he started Hogwarts, he vied for his brother's attention; he wanted to be part of his band of brothers. But he was a _snake._ And of course the lions wouldn't let a snake into their den.

I am about to die.

I am about to die.

Lions and Snakes. That was where this feud started. With Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin. They were idiots. One small feud they started, resulted in so many deaths. Salazar's legacy trying to make his ancestor's dream come true. Where was he, in this feud? He wasn't one of the notable names. When people think of Gryffindor, they think of Godric, himself, and Dumbledore, and the Marauders. When people think of Slytherin, they think of Salazar, Voldemort, and some of the notable death eater names, like Malfoy and Lestrange. Nobody looks at Regulus Black.

I am about to die.

I am about to die.

He wondered, when he died, would anybody remember him? Would anybody remember Regulus Arcturus Black, one small Slytherin, who died believing he made a difference? No, he decided, Nobody would. Even today, nobody knew Regulus. He was to everybody as Sirius' little brother. People stopped him in the halls thinking he was Sirius. All the professors always treated him based on his brother's reputation and intelligence. No, nobody would.

I am about to die.

I am about to die.

Death Eaters were psychopaths. Real Death Eaters. True Death Eaters. They had no conscience, and killed for fun. If they found out about the Dark Lord's horcruxes, they would protect that secret. They would take it to the grave.

I am about to die.

I am about to die.

He wondered about death. What was after? Nobody had told him, and until he found out for himself, nobody ever will. When he was a child, he would proclaim he wanted to be ghost. Mostly to Sirius. He had laughed and Regulus would always defend himself. 'I don't want to leave you, or Kreacher!' But he was older now. From his talks with Helena Ravenclaw, a ghost who understood him, it was horribly depressing wandering the world with no place. And terribly lonely to be the only one from your time period. No, he would not become a ghost.

I am about to die.

I am about to die.

Would it hurt, dying? They were childish thoughts, but he had a right to think them. Sir Nicholas had said that his death had been terribly painful, with all the strikes of the blunt axe. Helena Ravenclaw said her death wasn't painful at all. It was quick and easy, and it was just the moments leading up to it that had hurt. The Bloody Baron had said the same as Helena. And Regulus didn't talk to the Fat Friar, he was much too happy. His death would most likely involve the dark masses, like corpses, Kreacher had talked about. Inferi probably.

I am about to die.

I am about to die.

Inferi were bodies animated by magic to do a wizard's bidding. Alone they weren't too much trouble, all you had to do was cast Incendio. It was the sheer number of them that gave Regulus shivers.

I am about to die.

I am about to die.

Regulus didn't have many things he would miss in life. He'll miss Kreacher of course. Maybe his room. But other than that, there was nothing. Not Slytherin dormitories, they were much too cold and drafty. Definitely not his Mother or Father. He didn't have any truly good friends. He didn't like his Professors too much. There was always Sirius of course.

I am about to die.

I am about to die.

Sirius. Everything came back to Sirius. The brightest star in the sky. The dog star. In his childhood, Sirius was that Constant thing in his life. Sirius would never leave him. But Sirius had left him. First he left to Hogwarts, then he left their ideas, then he left their home, then he had left him. Still, though, they were brothers. And Regulus cared for him, truly and genuinely. He wanted to make up for his past wrong deeds. So he made up his mind. He grabbed some free ink and parchment from one of the tables, and began to write.

I am about to die.

I am about to die.

How should he word this letter? Well, explaining would help. He talked about his involvement in the Dark Lord's ranks. How he figured out about the horcuxes. His regrets, and his reasons. And he signed it. He put it in an envelope, addressed it, and sealed it. There. Even if he left it in the Slytherin Common Room, it would get to Sirius. All news got to Sirius. He was a magnet for that kind of thing.

I am about to die.

I am about to die.

As long as he was there, he got out some more parchment. He then wrote his note to the Dark Lord. He then folded it up into a very tiny piece, and put it in his robe pocket. He would leave it in the fake locket. Well, this was it. It was time to go.

I am about to die.

I am about to die.

He called Kreacher, and they set off to the cave. He slit his wrist at the opening rock. No need in getting Kreacher hurt again. As they went forward, he rowed the boat, and tried not to think about how he would be one of these floating dead bodies one day. He gave Kreacher his final orders, and downed the potion. It burned his insides. Every bad memory repeated itself. Sirius leaving to Hogwarts. Hearing about Sirius getting sorted into Gryffindor, and their parents' rage. Seeing Sirius in his little group of _brothers. _That same group of brothers insulting him, pranking him, and bullying him. Sirius leaving home. The fear that had gripped him when he learned about the Dark Lord's Horcruxes. The feeling of knowing he was about to die.

I am about to die.

I am about to die.

He wanted it all to stop. He wanted the pain to go away. But it kept coming. And it was done. It was finally done. But it was replaced by a burning thirst. He needed water. He brought out his wand and tried to summon water, he tried, but it never worked. It never worked. He ignored Kreacher's cries, and crawled toward the water, too weak to even walk. The arms grabbed him, he could feel himself going under. And dimly heard a crack of disapparation. His wand fell from his fingers, and he could see the darkness creeping into his vision. Struggling was pointless. Finally his eyes closed, as his heart stopped.

I am about to die.

I am about to die.

**Wow, that was depressing wasn't it. I don't know why I'm writing such sad fics. I used to write all happy ones, and now my past two, are all sad. Anyways, I'm brain dead for Demigod Wizards, my other story. If you read that too, I NEED IDEAS! I want to get a chapter up before the year ends, and that's coming up quick! And for some other news, what's everybody gonna be for Halloween! I'm going to be Thalia Grace, the character from Percy Jackson! And if you've read Percy Jackson, look up my amazing BFF Randombutterperson, as she's writing a PJO fic. And if you've read Kane Chronicles and Percy Jackson and Harry Potter look up my other BFF's collaboration account with yours truly! RavenclawsForever86! And this is a sequel to The Death of RAB. So you might want to look at that too. Reading it isn't necessary, but I would appreciate it if you did. I'm also looking for a beta. They should check my profile, and if they've read all the series I've said are my favorite they're qualified. If you've missed out on one or two, that's okay, just tell me which ones. PM me if you're interested, they're much easier to respond to! Thanks! Don't forget to Favorite and Review!**


End file.
